This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Science Research Core provides services and facilities to INBRE investigators and students including: DNA sequencing and analysis, gene expression, biological imaging, cell culture, histology, zebrafish husbandry and maintenance, and electrophysiology. The core offers direct service or training for individuals and in courses in DNA sequencing, confocal microscopy and zebrafish husbandry. During the grant year an Axiovert 200 inverted fluorescent microscope and an Olympus MVX 10 Fluorescent stereoscope were co-localized to increase support for users. The goal is to maintain state-of-the-art instrumentation and material resources in each of the core areas. Core resources are supported by user fees to augment and extend INBRE support. User fees include support from NIH and NSF funded investigators working at MDIBL. User fees are used to provide service contracts and repairs for core instrumentation. Core resources are available on a fee for service basis to scientists working at Maine institutions that not included in the INBRE program. Resources including normalized cDNA libraries, library clones, and BACs are provided to INBRE researchers at no charge and for a nominal fee to those outside INBRE. This grant year the DNA sequencing core coordinated two RNA sequencing projects;full transcriptomes were sequenced at numerous time points to study regeneration in skates and senescence and regeneration in the sea urchin model. In the next year of INBRE, the Science Research Core will continue to provide efficient and cost-effective services to the Maine INBRE community and those outside the program who can benefit from its facilities and resources.